This invention relates to a gate for use in the control of water levels in water reservoirs, sewage ponds, power dams, irrigation ditches and the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a gate for use in an irrigation system, and specifically for maintaining the water in an irrigation ditch at a predetermined, constant level.
The field of gates for irrigation ditches is not particularly active. A review of the patent art in the field discloses relatively few patents, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 116,247, issued to H. O. Way on June 20, 1871; 664,078, issued to E. S. Frank et al on Dec. 18, 1900; 850,441, issued to T. J. McGinnis on Apr. 16, 1907; and 994,210, issued to E. F. Rhodes on Dec. 21, 1909. In general, the gates disclosed by the patents are flood gates, which rely on somewhat bulky spring structures which are not adjustable except by major alterations.
More importantly, the prior art gates are not designed to prevent flow therethrough and do not serve to keep the water level at a constant or predetermined level.
It is readily apparent that there is a need for a simple gate for use in irrigation ditches. The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple gate, which opens automatically under a predetermined water pressure to control the level of water in the ditch.